Oceanos de Vinho
by Lamari
Summary: [COMPLETA]Prestes a serem punidos pelos deuses com o mais duro dos castigos, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte repensam em suas vidas. [Yaoi Máscara da Morte X Afrodite,Songfic]
1. Mar de Rosas

**Oceanos de Vinho**

_Por Lamari_

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e nenhum produto relacionado me pertence. Essa obra não tem fins lucrativos de qualquer espécie.

Resumo: Prestes a serem punidos pelos deuses com o mais duro dos castigos, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte repensam em suas vidas. Yaoi Máscara da Morte X Afrodite

**AVISO****: Essa fic tem conteúdo yaoi / lemon – ou seja, relacionamento emocional e físico (ah-hã) entre homens. Se você se chocou, não leia. Não me diga depois que eu não avisei... **

**Cap. I – Mar de Rosas**

_--_

_Baby join me in death _

_Baby join me in death_

_Baby join me in death_

_Querido, junte-se a mim na morte_

_Querido, junte-se a mim na morte_

_Querido, junte-se a mim na morte_

_--_

Ele sabia. Pressentiu ao se levantar naquela manhã. Amanhecera um dia triste, de sol claro mas nuvens escuras. Um dia úmido. Ao respirar o ar frio da manhã, um arrepio gelado lhe percorreu a espinha. Ele olhou para a cama vazia a seu lado e apertou os olhos. Apalpou o colchão: não, não estava mais lá. Não havia mais nada além do cheiro impregnado nos lençóis de seda clara abarrotados por sobre o leito... vazio.

Entrelaçou os dedos finos e longos das mãos delicadas, esticando os braços acima do corpo. Esticou-se por completo, sentindo todos os músculos de seu corpo bem feito, nem forte nem fraco demais: proporcionalmente perfeito. Retesou-se, estava cansado. As pernas doíam, os braços latejavam... olhou mais uma vez para a cama: vazia.

Suspirou, já não se importava mais. Já havia se acostumado ao jeito do outro. Amantes há tanto tempo... tinham vivido tanto juntos. Mas gostava de Máscara da Morte do jeito que ele era: cruel, frio, calculista... _necromanticamente_ belo. Suspirou. "Não há pessoa no mundo mais parecida comigo do que ele...", pensou. Sorriu, embora uma angústia estranha houvesse lhe invadido o peito desde que acordara. O coração se encolhia no peito, desmanchando-se por uma razão que ele não sabia qual era.

Afrodite levantou-se preguiçosamente, e a passos felinos caminhou até o espelho enorme que havia em frente à sua cama. Narciso não ama a ninguém além de si mesmo, e admirar seu reflexo todo dia ao acordar era o ritual preferido do belo morador da Casa de Peixes. Naquela manhã estranha, entretanto, Afrodite não viu seu próprio reflexo no espelho. Não era a figura loira andrógena de sempre à sua frente, mas sim um homem moreno, de cabelos castanhos revoltos e olhar penetrante, a lhe sorrir provocantemente. A figura no espelho se desfez numa nuvem de fumaça, e então o ser mais belo do mundo reapareceu, mais branco do que o normal, olhando espantado para si mesmo. Afrodite apertou os olhos e meneou a cabeça, levando a mão direita ao peito que lhe doía sem motivo. Caiu de joelhos em frente ao espelho, fraco: o que estava acontecendo, afinal?

Arrastou-se até o banheiro e com algum esforço conseguiu se colocar de pé. Tirou a túnica de _laise_ transparente e já rasgada aqui e ali: cada falha era uma lembrança, cada reentrância de tecido, azulejo e pele tinha uma história para contar. Deixou a água cair sobre sua pele, na esperança de que a água lavasse a angústia que sentia sem saber porque. Vã.

A angústia continuava lá, corroendo, apertando. Sufocando. "Ar...", ele clamou com as mãos espalmadas nos azulejos azuis transpirando vapor. Os cabelos molhados escorriam pelas costas e ele ergueu os olhos em direção ao chuveiro, deixando os pingos caírem forte sobre o pescoço branco arroxeado aqui e ali. Rapidamente lembranças dançaram em sua memória... era tão jovem e já tinha vivido tanta coisa. Eram tão jovens e já tinham vivido tanta coisa...

Deixou o banho e admirou-se novamente, desta vez no espelho do banheiro. O corpo branco e esguio ostentava marcas vermelhas e roxas: chupões e arranhões dos quais ele tanto se orgulhava. Conseguiu sorrir. Ele preferiria acordar ao lado do cruel algoz que deixava aquelas marcas em sua pele maculada, que demarcava território em seu corpo renascentista. Acontecera algumas vezes, é verdade... momentos em que Máscara da Morte permanecera até a manhã seguinte e lhe acordara com um sorriso e um beijo. Eram momentos raros, mas _eram. _Para Afrodite, isto bastava.

Caminhou ainda nu de volta a seu quarto. Deitou-se mais uma vez na cama grande, espalhando-se, esparramando-se nela para impregnar-se do cheiro, da essência do outro. "Ah, Máscara da Morte de Câncer...", suspirou, agarrado ao travesseiro de penas de ganso que jazia sobrando a seu lado. Passou um bom tempo neste ritual, não se sabe precisar o quanto... Até que finalmente se levantou e vestiu uma túnica azul de seda, amarrou uma faixa preta na cintura, penteou os longos cabelos loiros e calçou suas sandálias de couro: estava pronto para iniciar suas atividades rotineiras, precisava cuidar do jardim.

Foi então que aconteceu. Ele sentiu uma presença estranha, sorrateira. Depois de tudo o que eles haviam vivido, Afrodite, que sempre fora seguro de si, não conseguiu evitar um grito rouco. Chamou sua armadura e, na velocidade da luz, já estava junto da deusa a quem jurara proteger. Pois mesmo com a fama de Maldito, Afrodite sempre fora fiel. À sua maneira, mas fiel.

A presença estranha se multiplicou e se intensificou, certamente era uma invasão. Seu peito doeu ainda mais quando enfim entendeu o motivo da angústia. Procurou Máscara da Morte com o olhar, ele estava lá. O cavaleiro de Câncer apertou os olhos, que brilhavam mais do que o normal, e caminhou até ele. Chegou bem perto, muito perto...Afrodite sentiu o cheiro forte, o hálito quente de Máscara da Morte. Apoiou-se nele, fechou os olhos e suspirou.

Quando os abriu novamente, ele viu. Uma mulher loira, belíssima, acompanhada de anjos... só podia ser a Morte. Os outros cavaleiros de ouro também estavam lá. Afrodite engoliu em seco e se aconchegou mais em Máscara da Morte. Quis tirar a armadura, o metal atrapalhava, mas não conseguiu. A mulher se apresentou como Ártemis, a Deusa da Lua. Trazia uma punição para Atena e seus cavaleiros.

Por haverem lutado contra os deuses, os cavaleiros de Atena deveriam agora ser castigados. "Ah, uma hora teríamos que enfrentar nossos pecados...", sussurrou Afrodite no ouvido de Máscara da Morte, que simplesmente apertou-lhe a mão. Ártemis descreveu-lhes o castigo: seriam os bravos cavaleiros de ouro congelados, petrificados, e suas almas cansadas não teriam jamais direito a descanso.

Afrodite engoliu em seco, o nó em sua garganta doendo a ponto de quase sufocar-lhe. Encostou os lábios no ouvido de Máscara da Morte. "Não me importo em morrer contanto que esteja a seu lado...", murmurou aquelas palavras que já haviam sido ditas em outra ocasião. O amante lhe dirigiu um olhar de súplica. "Querido, junte-se a mim na morte...", sussurrou o Cavaleiro de Peixes.

-X-X-X-

--

_We are so young_

_Our lives have just begun_

_But already we're considering_

_Escape from this world_

_And we've waited for so long_

_For this moment to come_

_We're so anxious to be together_

_Together in death_

_Nós somos tão jovens_

_Nossas vidas apenas começaram_

_Mas já consideramos_

_Escapar desse mundo_

_E já esperamos tanto_

_Por esse momento_

_Estamos tão ansiosos para estarmos juntos_

_Juntos na morte_

--

Máscara da Morte apertou forte os olhos. Não ousava encarar Afrodite a seu lado, nem mesmo os outros cavaleiros de ouro ele encarou. O Cavaleiro de Peixes, ao contrário, escrutinou o ambiente com seus belos olhos azuis: estava escuro, a penumbra tornava tudo translúcido num paradoxo inexplicável. Escuro, tão escuro que o breu invadia os ossos. E fazia doer.

Dor. Foi isso que ele sentiu em seus dedos, quase ouviu as falanges se partindo em pedaços tamanha força Máscara da Morte usava para apertar suas mãos. Afrodite suspirou. Respirou fundo e se controlou, tentava a todo custo não sentir o nó que lhe apertava as entranhas. No fim, talvez fosse melhor daquela forma. Já tinham vivido a morte por duas vezes... uma terceira não seria assim tão ruim se estivessem juntos.

Afrodite sorriu: sempre estiveram juntos na morte. Mesmo que tivessem ficado separados no Meikai, a certeza da presença de um é que dava forças ao outro. Era assim com ele, e Afrodite não tinha a menor dúvida de que com o outro também ocorrera da mesma forma. Máscara da Morte havia confessado na primeira vez que ficaram juntos que o que lhe mantivera vivo nos dias de Inferno havia sido a procura constante por si. Num daqueles raros momentos de Máscara da Morte que _eram, _e para o Cavaleiro de Peixes esse simples _ser_, ou melhor, _ter sido, _era suficiente.

E o loiro se lembrou de alguns dos momentos que passaram juntos, discutindo a morte. Ele via em Máscara da Morte a beleza da morte, Máscara da Morte via em si a morte bela. Pois Afrodite sabia que para Câncer ele era uma doença, uma fraqueza. Sabia que sua presença sugava os pensamentos e alimentava os sentidos do italiano _necromântico_. Não havia romance ali, mas necromancia.

O Cavaleiro de Peixes já havia cogitado. Sim, já havia cogitado a bela morte, os dois, juntos, finalmente mortos lado a lado. Finalmente quietos, em paz. Afrodite pouco se importou com as palavras duras de Ártemis, que disse com prazer que não haveria descanso para suas almas. O simples fato de parar de se preocupar com a deusa, de parar... o simples parar seria para ele um descanso. Passar a eternidade em efígie ao lado de Máscara da Morte não seria nada mal, não mesmo.

Eles eram tão jovens... e já tinham sofrido tanto. E já tinham feito sofrer tanto. Quantas cabeças inocentes jaziam imponentes na Casa de Câncer? E não pesava em sua própria consciência a destruição da Ilha de Andrômeda? E não tinham os dois compactuado com Saga de Gêmeos, tendo sido conhecedores da verdade e nunca se manifestado? Afrodite deu de ombros, talvez merecessem aquele castigo...

Fechou e abriu os olhos. Segurou também a mão de Máscara da Morte o mais forte que conseguiu. – Esperamos tanto por isso, querido. Juntos, finalmente juntos na morte. Mesmo, agora não tem mais saída. Ártemis segura o báculo de Atena, vê? Não há mais nada que possamos fazer... talvez o Seiya consiga alguma coisa, ele sempre consegue e nunca morre. Eu não me importo, pois sobra para nós o que há de mais belo: a morte, a eternidade em efígie a seu lado. Ah, Máscara da Morte de Câncer, como ansiamos por esse momento! – murmurou.

O canceriano esboçou um pequeno sorriso quando Afrodite mencionou Seiya. O loiro pôde ler o pensamento dele: uma piada sem graça, uma última rusga, um último veneno ele tinha conseguido dizer. – Somos tão jovens e tão belos. Seremos preservados para sempre em juventude e beleza. Estou tão feliz, meu querido! – exclamou Afrodite, fechando os olhos.

Máscara da Morte não esboçou nenhuma reação.

– Junte-se a mim na morte, meu querido! – pediu Afrodite. Olhou em volta. – É noite embora seja dia. Perfeito. Você não morreria essa noite por amor? – perguntou. Se a resposta fosse a que ele queria ouvir, morreria e enfrentaria o castigo exultando em felicidade.

-X-X-X-

--

_Won't you die tonight for love_

_Baby join me in death_

_Won't you die_

_Baby join me in death_

_Won't you die tonight for love_

_Baby join me in death_

_This world is a cruel place_

_And we're here only to lose_

_So before life tear us apart let_

_Death bless me with you_

_Você não morreria essa noite por amor?_

_Querido junte-se a mim na morte_

_Você não morreria?_

_Querido junte-se a mim na morte_

_Você não morreria essa noite por amor?_

_Querido junte-se a mim na morte_

_Este mundo é um lugar cruel_

_E estamos aqui só pra perder_

_Então antes que a vida nos separe deixe_

_A morte me abençoar com você_

--

Mas Máscara da Morte não respondeu. Continuou sem dizer nada. Em silêncio. Era aquele silêncio dele que deixava Afrodite com raiva. Entretanto, naquele momento o pisciano não teve raiva. Afrodite resignou-se, não poderia esperar algo diferente do amante, nem mesmo numa situação como aquela. No fundo Máscara da Morte deveria estar decepcionado por não poder retornar ao Meikai... mas a idéia de permanecer em efígie agradava tanto a Afrodite!

Afinal, o loiro não tivera propriamente uma vida tranqüila. Nem mesmo boa. Os únicos bons momentos dos quais Afrodite se lembrava eram aqueles momentos que _eram _com Máscara da Morte. Para ele soava natural, soava belo até, permanecer ao lado do outro, a alma presa numa bela estátua, para sempre. No fundo o pisciano tinha medo, muito medo de que o amante se enjoasse dele e partisse para outras experiências. Ele nunca soube nem nunca ia saber o que realmente esperar de Máscara da Morte. Afrodite tinha plena consciência de que era muito bonito e sedutor, entretanto também era astuto e sabia que nem o melhor sexo do mundo é capaz de, sozinho, manter uma relação.

Não, certamente que deveria haver paixão. Amizade. Amor.

E então nada seria mais belo, mais perfeitamente harmônico, do que aquele fim: petrificados um ao lado do outro, sofrendo eternamente sem descanso, cientes da presença mútua. Tão perto. Plenos em sua juventude e desejo. Sim, que o fim da vida viesse antes do fim do romance. Que o romance se tornasse _necromance _e durasse para sempre. Era simplesmente... belo. Ao menos era nisso que Afrodite queria acreditar. Era nisso que ele precisava acreditar para não se deixar vencer e chorar, agarrado ao outro. Para não ajoelhar diante de Ártemis e implorar para que lhes deixassem vivos, vivos para continuarem juntos.

O loiro suspirou mais uma vez. Tornou a fechar os olhos. – Essa vida que nós vivemos, Máscara... tão cruel. Ainda mais para nós dois, proscritos dentre os santos. Malditos entre os escolhidos. Vilões entre os heróis. Ah, Câncer... tão iguais nós dois em nossa essência. Sim, esse é o melhor fim para nós dois. Belos e juntos. Jovens e juntos. Amantes e juntos. Que venha logo o castigo. Que Ártemis me abençoe, que a morte me abençoe com você.

O canceriano apertou ainda mais a mão de Afrodite. Doía, mas o pisciano não ousou reclamar. Mas dos lábios do italiano nenhuma palavra, nenhum som escapou. Doíam os ossos das mãos, mas o peito do Cavaleiro de Peixes se encolhia cada vez mais, fechando-se, esmorecendo... seria possível que morreriam mais uma vez, e uma vez mais ele não conseguiria? – Você não morreria esta noite por amor, Máscara da Morte de Câncer? – Afrodite insistiu baixinho. "Responda, por favor...", implorou sem dizer nada.

Afrodite esperou.

E Máscara da Morte não se pronunciou.

-X-X-X-

--

_Won't you die tonight for love_

_Baby join me in death_

_Won't you die_

_Baby join me in death_

_Won't you die tonight for love_

_Baby join me in death_

_This life ain't worth living_

_This life ain't worth living_

_This life ain't worth living_

_This life ain't worth living_

_Won't you die tonight for love_

_Baby join me in death_

_Won't you die_

_Baby join me in death_

_Won't you die tonight for love_

_Baby join me in death_

_Baby join me in death_

_Você não morreria essa noite por amor?_

_Querido junte-se a mim na morte_

_Você não morreria?_

_Querido junte-se a mim na morte_

_Você não morreria essa noite por amor?_

_Querido junte-se a mim na morte_

_Esta vida não vale a pena viver_

_Esta vida não vale a pena viver_

_Esta vida não vale a pena viver_

_Esta vida não vale a pena viver_

_Você não morreria essa noite por amor?_

_Querido junte-se a mim na morte_

_Você não morreria?_

_Querido junte-se a mim na morte_

_Você não morreria essa noite por amor?_

_Querido junte-se a mim na morte_

_Querido junte-se a mim na morte_

--

Afrodite meneou a cabeça negativamente. – Nem mesmo toda essa beleza, nem mesmo toda a perfeição deste momento te comove, Máscara da Morte. Definitivamente não vale a pena viver. Não, não mais. Não essa vida que eu levei. Todos os meus anos, não. De que adianta toda essa beleza, minha beleza, a beleza de nossa morte, hein? – afirmou. Com um puxão livrou-se da mão que apertava a sua. – É uma morte mais bonita do que qualquer uma que eu pudesse imaginar, Máscara da Morte. Se você não consegue entender isso, então me deixe só. Daqui séculos, quando os próximos cavaleiros de ouro vierem ao Santuário, irão admirar minha figura e não a nossa. No fim, sempre foi assim. Ah, Máscara da Morte, pena que você não foi capaz de perceber a beleza desse momento...

Nada. Nenhum som. Nenhum movimento.

O Cavaleiro de Peixes baixou a cabeça. Apertou as duas mãos com raiva, cerrando os dentes e os punhos. Suspirou. – Querido, junte-se a mim na morte. Por favor. Esta vida não vale a pena viver, mas também não vale a pena morrer se não for com você. Por favor. – sussurrou baixinho, num murmúrio quase inaudível.

Foi então que Afrodite sentiu-se ser abraçado. Braços longos envolveram-lhe a cintura, e um queixo másculo com barba por fazer roçou-lhe na face. O loiro tombou a cabeça para trás, apoiando-se no ombro forte do homem atrás de si. – Vamos morrer juntos? Tão lindo...

– Pára, Afrodite! – afirmou Máscara da Morte. – Pára de tentar me convencer de que tudo isto é bonito. Não é. Não é. – disse duramente. Virou o pisciano para si e encarou os belos orbes azuis-piscina. Seus olhos escuros lampejavam e brilhavam mais do que o comum. Máscara da Morte suspirou, e com o indicador acariciou a face do loiro. Beijou-lhe a boca num leve roçar de lábios e logo em seguida abraçou-se a ele, acariciando os fios de cabelo loiro-platinado. – Não é bonito, Afrodite. A única coisa bonita aqui é você. – afirmou baixinho. Cheirou-lhe o pescoço. – Rosas... Afrodite, mar de rosas... – murmurou.

-X-X-X-

**Música:** _Join me in death, HIM._


	2. Mar de Sangue

**Cap II – Mar de Sangue**

Acordou ainda de madrugada. Esfregou os olhos e observou na penumbra a respiração tranqüila do anjo-demônio andrógeno que estava a seu lado. Respirou fundo: rosas. Os longos cabelos loiros do amante espalhavam-se desordenadamente pelo travesseiro branco, e ele estava parcialmente descoberto, o lado esquerdo do corpo branco e desejado à vista: o braço longo e delgado, a perna flexionada mostrando de relance a coxa firme. Máscara da Morte levantou um tanto a túnica que Afrodite vestia até antever a virilha semidescoberta: sorriu e beijou aquele pedaço de carne branca, sugando e sorvendo o cheiro e o gosto. O loiro se mexeu e soltou um suspiro seco. Um mar de rosas, Afrodite. _Seu _mar de rosas.

Máscara da Morte sorriu. Levantou-se devagar e com cuidado cobriu o amante. Vestiu a calça e pegou a camiseta e o par de tênis nas mãos. Aproximou-se devagar do outro e com o dedo da mão direita acariciou a face serena. Foi caminhando até a porta do quarto para enfim ganhar a saída quando sentiu um aperto no peito. Uma sensação diferente invadiu-lhe o corpo e ele pela primeira vez teve certeza de que tinha alma, e de que esta sentia: olhou para trás de relance, o coração encolhido por um motivo para ele desconhecido.

Sentiu vontade de ficar, mas suspirou e olhou bem para Afrodite. Decorou cada reentrância, cada senda daquele corpo marmóreo e seu coração parou uma batida: um pressentimento horrível lhe causou um calafrio na espinha. Máscara da Morte sentiu que aquela tinha sido a última noite com Afrodite. Mesmo assim ele virou sobre os calcanhares e saiu, guardando na memória aquele momento único.

Desceu e atravessou as casas que separavam Peixes de Câncer sem maiores problemas. Era sempre assim: à noite ele subia, entregava-se a um mundo de paixões sem limites, conhecia todo o prazer e se derramava em gozo no corpo do anjo-demônio. Depois sentia-se fraco por sucumbir assim a um homem, logo ele, logo Máscara da Morte de Câncer. Mas acabava sempre adormecendo ao lado do outro, e ao acordar durante a madrugada sentia-se invadido por uma ternura que jamais imaginou ser capaz de sentir e que jamais, em hipótese alguma, revelaria a alguém.

E mesmo assim ele virava sobre os calcanhares e partia. Salvo nalguns raros momentos em que ele se deixava ficar observando a beleza loira que se entregava a ele toda noite, toda noite lhe sorvendo até a última gota de gozo. O prazer proporcionado por Afrodite era indescritível, era uma profusão de sentidos e estímulos difícil de explicar: os olhos, massageados por tamanha beleza; o paladar, ao provar a pele agridoce do loiro; audição, ao ouvir a voz aveludada do pisciano dizendo-lhe perversidades ao pé do ouvido; o olfato, estimulado com o odor sempre presente de rosas; o tato, ao sentir mãos e língua percorrendo seu corpo e fazer o mesmo no corpo alheio... ondas de perdição sinestésica varrendo seu corpo, dando choques em sua espinha, proporcionando gozo sem igual.

Não era de se admirar que Máscara da Morte se sentisse fraco perante Afrodite. E não era preciso ser brilhante para adivinhar que era por causa desse sentimento de fraqueza que ele partia todo dia antes do amante despertar.

Salvo nalguns raros momentos em que se deixava levar pela beleza tão absurda de Afrodite e esquecia-se de partir. Eram nesses momentos que Máscara da Morte observava os olhos alegres do pisciano ao lhe encontrar sorrindo pela manhã a seu lado. Eram nesses momentos que ele tinha vontade de dizer aquilo que não ousava dizer nem para si mesmo.

"Ah, Afrodite, seu Maldito...", pensou, chegando finalmente em casa. Despiu a calça e ligou o chuveiro, deixando a água lavar de seu corpo a sensação dos toques do Cavaleiro de Peixes, que ainda permaneciam vivas em sua pele. Adormeceu nu e sem se secar.

Acordou algum tempo depois ao sentir um cosmo estranho e muito poderoso adentrar o Santuário. Chamou sua armadura com o cosmo e mais que depressa estava ao lado da deusa que jurara proteger. Máscara da Morte podia não ser considerado dos mais fiéis dos Cavaleiros de Atena, mas os outros não o compreendiam. Não conseguiam entender que, para o canceriano, ajudar Saga era o que poderia ajudar Atena. Afinal, os fortes não deviam trabalhar juntos em prol da paz na terra? Era fiel, Máscara da Morte. Assim como o era o outro proscrito, o outro incompreendido: Afrodite.

O pisciano acabara de entrar no recinto, pouco tempo depois de si. Ouviram Ártemis mencionar o castigo. Olhou para o loiro e mal pôde acreditar que nunca mais iria tocar naquela pele ou beijar os lábios macios do outro. Aproximou-se dele. Sentia lágrimas nos olhos mas não se permitiria chorar, não mesmo. Ele era Máscara da Morte de Câncer! Sentiu que Afrodite apoiava em si e tomou-lhe a mão com a sua, apertando forte, como que para se assegurar que ele estaria sempre ali.

Sempre.

E então, Afrodite: – Querido, junte-se a mim na morte... – ele disse, numa voz baixinha, sussurrada. E continuou. – Essa vida que nós vivemos, Máscara... tão cruel. Ainda mais para nós dois, proscritos dentre os santos. Malditos entre os escolhidos. Vilões entre os heróis. Ah, Câncer... tão iguais nós dois em nossa essência. Sim, esse é o melhor fim para nós dois. Belos e juntos. Jovens e juntos. Amantes e juntos. Que venha logo o castigo. Que Ártemis me abençoe, que a morte me abençoe com você.

"Ai, Afrodite... não diga besteiras!", Máscara da Morte pensou. Mordeu o lábio inferior. "Cale-se, por favor!", suplicou em pensamento. E abraçou o outro, deixando-se levar.

Mas o Cavaleiro de Peixes era ainda mais cruel do que o de Câncer, e disso o moreno sabia– Vamos morrer juntos? Tão lindo...

Beijou os lábios do pisciano pela última vez. – Você tenta me fazer encarar melhor, Afrodite, me dizendo que há beleza nisso aqui. Não, não há beleza. Há só crueldade. Não é justo! – protestou Máscara da Morte.

Afrodite arregalou os olhos azuis, sem compreender aquela reação. E Máscara da Morte lhe abraçou forte, aninhando a cabeça loira do outro em seu peito, acariciando os cabelos sedosos. – Ah, Afrodite... cadê nossa justiça quando a gente precisa dela? – gemeu baixinho.

-X-X-X-

--

_There was a time when I_

_Could breath my life into you_

_One by one your pale fingers_

_Started to move_

_And all death was erased_

_And you smiled like an angel_

_Fallen from heaven, oh –_

_Just to be lifted up again, ooh_

_Houve um tempo em que eu_

_Podia soprar minha vida em você_

_Um por um seus dedos pálidos_

_Começaram a se mover_

_E toda a morte se apagou_

_E você sorriu como um anjo_

_Caído do céu, oh_

_Só para subir de novo, ooh_

--

Máscara da Morte apertou Afrodite contra si. Passou a mão esquerda debaixo dos cabelos loiros, até atingir a nuca do amante. Enfiou os dedos por entre os cabelos dele e o fez tombar para trás, olhando-o nos olhos. – Você não se pode imaginar o que eu passei no Meikai te procurando, Afrodite. Quando caímos mortos na Batalha pelo Santuário, você se lembra que tinha ido me provocar, não é? Aquela língua em meu pescoço... ah, Afrodite, te procurar me manteve são no Inferno.

O Cavaleiro de Peixes não conseguia entender a reação exacerbada do outro, não esperava isso dele. Mas gostou e sorriu. – E lá como aqui, não me importa morrer contanto que você esteja a meu lado.

O moreno meneou negativamente a cabeça. – Não repita isso, Afrodite. Nunca mais. Me importa morrer porque você não vai estar a meu lado. Será que você não percebeu que vamos ficar petrificados, presos um ao lado do outro sem poder nos tocar jamais?

O azul dos olhos do pisciano se intensificou por conta do véu de água que teimava em se formar neles. – Quando voltamos do Meikai, Afrodite, você se lembra? Quando Atena nos ressuscitou, eu estava ao seu lado. Por Atena, Afrodite, como você estava lindo! E ver você se mexendo... ver você sorrir pra mim... ah, você parecia um anjo, um anjo caído do céu, Afrodite... mas agora querem fazer você voltar pro céu e eu não quero, não quero.

O loiro abriu a boca, não sabia o que dizer. Ele não esperava, jamais imaginou, nunca sequer cogitou a menor possibilidade de Máscara da Morte ser capaz de dizer aquelas palavras. O canceriano parecia completamente fora de si, os olhos dele faiscavam em vermelho e púrpura. Ódio. Mas além do ódio... será?

– Atena... Atena apagou a morte uma vez... ela pode fazê-lo de novo, não é Afrodite? – suplicou Mascada da Morte. Afrodite já tinha visto Ártemis com o báculo e meneou negativamente a cabeça. O canceriano lhe sacudiu com força. – Pode, não é, Afrodite? Eu posso! Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer... eu, minha vida... eu...

Afrodite permitiu-se chorar, finalmente. Havia beleza até no desespero.

-X-X-X-

--

_And you kissed my lips_

_With those once cold fingertips_

_You brought me back to life_

_And all things come to an end_

_We don't have to pretend_

_Slowly we fall asleep_

_And never wake up again, oh ooh oooh_

_E você beijou meus lábios_

_Com as pontas dos dedos outrora frias_

_Você me trouxe de volta à vida_

_E todas as coisas chegam ao fim_

_Nós não precisamos fingir_

_Vagarosamente nós adormecemos_

_E nós nunca acordaremos de novo, oh ooh oooh_

--

Máscara da Morte secou uma lágrima de Afrodite com o indicador e lambeu o dedo, encarando o amante nos olhos. – Eu nunca me senti tão idiota quanto agora, Afrodite. Por que eu nunca disse? Por Atena! Por que eu nunca fui capaz de dizer que só me sentia vivo ao seu lado? Que eu só fui realmente me sentir ressuscitado quando você me beijou, tempos depois de voltarmos do Meikai? Por que eu sempre fui embora na calada da noite? Por que eu nunca esperei amanhecer ao seu lado?

– Mas você esperou... – Afrodite meneava negativamente a cabeça, lembrando-se dos poucos momentos que _foram. _

Máscara da Morte socou uma coluna de gesso. – Tão poucos e tão raros...

– Tão suficientes... – o Cavaleiro de Peixes sorriu.

O moreno abraçou-lhe mais uma vez. – Pára, Afrodite. Não precisamos fingir, não mais. Será que você não percebe que acabou aqui? Não tem mais volta, esse é o fim... o fim da linha. Não vai haver amanhã. De agora em diante haverá somente a tortura da alma, a tortura da morte em vida, da vida em morte. Pior castigo entretanto não há do que ter a certeza de que você está ao meu lado e não poder tocá-lo. Eu preferiria mil vezes ir até o Meikai separado de você pois haveria uma esperança, mesmo que pequena, de nos vermos novamente.

– Somos ainda tão jovens... – murmurou Afrodite.

– Mas nós já morremos uma vez e não foi assim, Afrodite. Estou desesperado. Não vou deixar você morrer, não vou! – suplicou o canceriano. – Alguém me ajuda, por favor...

Afrodite estava assustado: aquela com certeza não era uma reação que se pudesse esperar de Máscara da Morte. Não, não mesmo. Não do homem mais cruel que ele conhecia. – Mas querido, vamos morrer juntos! – sorriu o pisciano. – Você sempre se sentiu atraído pela morte. Sorria e me abrace, que a hora está chegando.

O canceriano obedeceu, respirando mais tranqüilamente. – Eu era atraído pela morte pois não vivia. Mas você veio, Maldito, e mudou tudo isso. Eu te odeio tanto! – murmurou.

Nenhuma declaração de amor poderia ser mais doce para Afrodite de Peixes.

-X-X-X-

--

_We're so Christ like_

_So lifelike_

_Vampire Christ_

_We're so lifelike_

_So Christlike_

_Vampire Christ_

_In the grace _

_Of our love_

_We writhe in pain_

_And death is not far away_

_And soon we'll sleep_

_And never wake up again_

_Somos tão como Cristo_

_Somos tão como a vida_

_Cristo Vampiro_

_Estamos tão vivos_

_Tão como Cristo_

_Cristo Vampiro_

_Na graça _

_De nosso amor_

_Nós lutamos na dor_

_E a morte não está longe_

_Cedo nós dormiremos_

_E nunca mais acordaremos_

--

Máscara da Morte sorriu, abraçado ao amante. – Eu nunca me senti tão vivo, nunca. Somos como a vida, Afrodite: só conseguimos ver o que é certo na hora errada. Somos dois vampiros, invadindo o Santuário no meio da noite para assassinar, para purgar do mundo o que é divino. O que nós somos, Afrodite?

O Cavaleiro de Peixes já não fazia questão de esconder que chorava. – Eu não faço a menor idéia do que nós somos. Mas se eu preciso passar por uma eternidade com a alma aprisionada sem descanso para ouvir essas palavras de você... ah, eu enfrento feliz. Nós nunca estivemos tão vivos... meu amor!

O canceriano suspirou e derramou uma lágrima ele também. – Me perdoa por nunca ter dito antes.

– Me perdoa por nunca ter pedido que você dissesse... – respondeu Afrodite.

Ambos suspiraram e, ainda juntos e abraçados, viraram-se para Ártemis. Estavam prontos. Máscara da Morte apertou forte a mão de Afrodite. – Estou com medo. Derramei um mar de sangue nessa vida, você sabe. Mas não quero ser castigado dessa forma.

– Eu também não. Mas nós merecemos. – tornou Afrodite. – Por tudo o que fizemos.

– Eu atravessaria oceanos de sangue por você, sabia? Você é a única pessoa que me importa nessa vida... – sorriu Máscara da Morte.

– E na morte também... na morte também... mas nós vamos aos Campos Elíseos, você verá. Não teremos de atravessar oceanos de sangue... mas sim oceanos de vinho, Máscara da Morte.

O Cavaleiro de Câncer não respondeu. Ele simplesmente urrou. Um grito alto, grave, ecoou pelas paredes, ribombou no Santuário. Máscara da Morte gritou a dor da vida inteira, o grito de tudo o que sempre estivera preso. Era uma dor lancinante que sentia, não sabia nem definir. Ele não saberia colocar em palavras... mas aquele som foi o suficiente: todas as suas paixões foram transformadas em som. Ele se sentiu leve. Livre.

A voz grave do defensor da quarta casa do zodíaco ainda ecoava pelas paredes altas quando os cavaleiros de ouro receberam o castigo de Ártemis. Petrificados. Almas condenadas a viver em morte, a morrer em vida. Vampiros de sal.

Aconteceu tudo muito rápido desde que chegaram até Ártemis. Nunca puderam imaginar que em tão pouco tempo pudessem dizer tudo, sendo que tiveram todo o tempo do mundo e nunca disseram nada.

-X-X-X-

--

_There was a time when I_

_Could breath my life into you_

_And all things come to an end, oh_

_We don't have to pretend_

_Slowly we fall asleep_

_And we're Christlike_

_So lifelike_

_A vampire Christ_

_We're so lifelike_

_So Christlike_

_A vampire Christ_

_Houve um tempo em que eu_

_Podia soprar minha vida para você_

_E todas as coisas acabam, oh_

_Nós não precisamos fingir_

_Devagar nós dormiremos_

_E somos tão como Cristo_

_Tão como a vida_

_Um Cristo Vampiro_

_Somos tão como a vida_

_Tão como Cristo_

_Um Cristo Vampiro_

--

-X-X-X-

Jazem no Santuário como estátuas estranhas de uma época que há muito tempo se perdeu. Dois deles estão juntos, abraçados, e têm a feição alegre. Quando o observador se detém a admirá-los com mais atenção, automaticamente a imagem de oceanos de vinho lhe vem à mente sem nenhuma razão aparente. E o observador invariavelmente sorri ao perceber pela feição das esculturas que aquelas estátuas antigas estão muito mais vivas do que si mesmo.

O observador talvez erga uma taça e faça um brinde ao escultor. É nesse momento que uma voz, um grito de dor alto e assustador pode ser ouvido no local. O observador foge correndo.

E as estátuas permanecem quietas, imóveis. A garrafa de vinho vai rolando pela sala vazia até se quebrar contra a parede.

Quem sabe assim eles não possam, finalmente, banhar-se num oceano de vinho. Eles não se importam se vai demorar ou não. Têm toda a eternidade pela frente.

-X-X-X-

**Música:** _I've crossed oceans of wine to get to you, HIM._

-X-X-X-

**A/N**: Certo, eu particularmente acho que o Máscara da Morte talvez tenha ficado um pouco OOC, mas foi pensando na evolução e no amadurecimento pessoal que ele foi descrito dessa forma.

Eu não vi Prólogo do Céu, perdão se algo estiver fora do contexto.

Sim, eu ando meio obcecada por HIM (His Infernal Majesty) ultimamente.

Não preciso pedir, né? Reviews são mais que bem vindas!

Obrigada!


End file.
